Como fui me apaixonar por você?
by Livinha
Summary: [Ron x Mione]Ao voltar para Hogwarts, Ron se depara, inesperadamente, com sentimentos que ele sempre jurou serem diferentes. Como ele vai lidar com isso? Songfic inspirada na música 'How did I fall in love with you'


**_NA:_** Harry Potter e Cia não me pertencem, e sim a JK Rowling. Esta história não possui fins lucrativos.

* * *

_**Como fui me apaixonar por você?**_

Um mês. Havia se passado exatos trinta dias desde que chegaram em Hogwarts. As coisas não eram as mesmas. Não após a morte de Dumbledore. A escola estava mais silenciosa, mais sombria. Estava mais desperta pelo que acontecia do lado de fora daqueles muros.

Pais assustados não enviaram seus filhos para serem educados, enquanto outros, ainda crentes que apenas com seus filhos na escola e através de seu ensinamento conseguiriam se defender, não pensaram duas vezes em mandá-los para a proteção que aqueles muros ainda conseguiam dar.

Entretanto, como Hogwarts apesar de tudo ainda era uma escola, as crianças insistiam em agir como crianças. Faziam amizades, conheciam pessoas maravilhosas ou irritantes e, por que não dizer, talvez seus amores de toda uma vida, ou então o mais intenso e curto. Mesmo em tempos de guerra, era impossível obrigar crianças a não se portarem como simples crianças.

Mas também, era a coisa mais fácil topar com os alunos mais velhos, sozinhos e pensativos ou agrupados e aos cochichos. Os monitores, em especial, pareciam ter sido aconselhados a não se mostrarem tão sombrios, pois, logo que um aluno se aproximava deles, já passavam uma segurança que a escola parecia obrigada a demonstrar. Afinal de contas, querendo ou não, eles eram a autoridade estudantil por ali, então deveriam mostrar como realmente a escola estava agindo diante de uma guerra. Com sobriedade e bravura.

E foi assim que Hermione se mostrou quando passou por dois alunos do primeiro ano. Confiante. Ela sabia que mostrar essa confiança, ainda mais por ser amiga de Harry Potter, ou o Escolhido como muitos insistiam em chamá-lo, era vital para que não houvesse o caos. Durante aquelas primeiras semanas de aula, ela percebera os olhares lançados para ela e Ron. E o fato de Harry não ter aparecido na escola, como havia prometido no enterro de Dumbledore, parecia ter atiçado a curiosidade de todos. Tanto para o lado esperançoso, quanto para o lado cruel.

Ela não agüentava aquela pressão. Já havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes fora abordada para responder as mesmas perguntas: "E Harry? Onde está? Ele morreu? Fugiu? Se aliou a Você-Sabe-Quem? Não vai nos defender?". E os mais interessados em lhe perguntar tudo isso, eram sempre os Slytherins.

Ron também era questionado. Porém, ele apenas dava uma rosnada e saía de perto. Isso se estava com Hermione, pois, se não, qualquer gracinha acerca de seu amigo, era motivo para azarar um aluno.

Ninguém entendia que Harry estava agindo para derrotar o bruxo das trevas. Talvez ninguém quisesse realmente saber, apenas queria intrigar, fofocar... Levantar falsos fatos para acabar com a imagem de garoto órfão, mas nobre, de Harry Potter e transformá-lo no que Rita Skeeter fizera questão de pregar durante dois anos, que ele era apenas um herói trágico sedento de atenção.

Se Ginny era indagada sobre seu agora ex-namorado, a ruiva não contava para ninguém.

Foi virando um corredor que Hermione encontrou seu amigo, Ronald Weasley, com o controle quase totalmente perdido.

- Retira o que disse, seu imbecil - rosnou Ron.

- Não retiro, Weasley. É a mais pura verdade - retorquiu um aluno que, Hermione reparou pelas vestes, era da Ravenclaw. - Ou vai me dizer que é mentira? - perguntou com um meio sorriso.

- Não te interessa. Na verdade, não interessa a ninguém.

- Sei... Olá, Granger.

O fato do Ravenclaw ter cumprimentado Hermione, fez Ron largá-lo de imediato. O garoto então se empertigou e ajeitou suas vestes que haviam sido amassadas por Ron, pois o ruivo o segurara firme e ameaçadoramente em suas mãos.

- O que está havendo aqui? - Hermione perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas. - Ron?

- Nada - rosnou Ron, mas Hermione percebeu que as orelhas do amigo estavam vermelhas. Raiva? Talvez. - Cai fora, Collins.

- Tem certeza que não foi nada, Weasley? - Collins insistiu.

- Absoluta. Mas se não sai você, saio eu.

Ron então deixou o corredor, porém foi na direção que Hermione estava. Apenas cruzou seu olhar com o da garota e sumiu. Ela ainda ficou olhando por onde o ruivo havia desaparecido, após virar o corredor. Era impressão sua, ou o olhar que ele lhe lançou foi cheio de... Não, não poderia ser. Poderia?

- O que aconteceu aqui, Collins?

O rapaz deu um meio sorriso antes de responder:

- Se você também não percebe, Granger, então vou parar por aqui. Acho que não vale mais a pena.

- O quê? - ela perguntou com uma careta. Não estava entendendo nada.

- Você é inteligente pra tantas coisas, mas pra outras... Realmente não é pra mim, como o Weasley disse. Você merece quem te quer - e, com um meneio que pareceu arrogantemente decepcionado, Collins também procurou seu caminho, mas no sentido oposto ao de Ron.

_Lembra quando nunca precisávamos um do outro  
__Os melhores amigos como irmã e irmão  
__Compreendíamos que nunca estaríamos sozinhos _

Ron andou por aqueles corredores sem sequer olhar para trás. Parecia que também nem olhava pra frente, pois eram as pessoas que se desviavam dele. Entretanto, o que nublava sua visão, eram os pensamentos e perguntas que se passavam em sua cabeça.

Quem aquele idiota do Collins pensava que era? Ora essa, ficar elogiando Hermione daquela maneira, justamente pra ele? E fazendo aquelas perguntas tão... Argh! Como ele poderia saber se Hermione beijava bem? Ele nunca havia provado! Além disso, e daí se ela tinha um corpo lindo, mas que era escondido por aquelas roupas largas e ridículas que faziam parte do uniforme? Era difícil ele entregar a única foto que tinha da garota vestida decentemente para aquele imbecil do Collins! Nem se fosse uma cópia mal feita, ele faria isso!

Não, ele realmente não entregaria a única foto que tinha de Hermione. Uma foto onde ela usava um vestido sem alças, rosado com algumas flores bordadas. Não a foto que eles estavam juntos e ela dava um sorriso lindo, os cabelos já perdendo o penteado, emoldurando seu rosto perfeito, os olhos brilhando como se fossem duas pedras preciosas.

Ron parou de chofre. O que ele estava pensando de Hermione? Não, pior! O problema era COMO! Ele não estaria... Estaria?

_Aqueles dias se foram, agora eu a quero tanto  
__A noite é longa e eu preciso do seu toque  
__Não sei o que dizer  
__Nunca imaginei sentir desse jeito  
__Não quero estar sozinho nesta noite _

Hermione mal teve tempo de visualizar a figura alta do amigo virando outro corredor, para então segui-lo. Ron parecia ter sido atingido por um feitiço de velocidade, afinal, ninguém poderia andar tão rápido como ele estava fazendo! Era impossível!

O que havia acontecido entre ele e John Collins? E o que sua inteligência - ou a falta dela, como o Ravenclaw dissera - tinha com tudo isso? Será que, mais uma vez, o descontrole de Ron era por causa do que diziam de Harry? Ora essa, por que se fosse...

Mas Hermione não terminou de concluir seus pensamentos, pois, assim que colocou os pés nos jardins de Hogwarts, conseguiu avistar Ron. Ele estava perto do lago e andava de um lado pro outro. Respirando fundo, pois seu fôlego já estava ficando pra trás por estar se apressando a fim de alcançar o amigo, ela voltou a caminhar apressadamente.

Bem, se realmente o motivo da briga fora Harry, talvez Collins houvesse ultrapassado os limites, pois ela nunca vira Ron daquele jeito. Ela parecia furioso, Hermione julgou, pois o jeito que ele castigava o chão com pisadas fortes não era brincadeira.

Entre suas rápidas passadas, a garota nem percebeu que às vezes corria. E foi quando já estava perto que percebeu que a feição que o amigo demonstrava não era nada furiosa, pelo contrário. Ele parecia mais desesperado e em completo desalento.

E foi com um aperto no coração por causa do receio, que Hermione se aproximou dele. Ainda conseguiu relancear o que o ruivo segurava e que parecia uma foto.

- Ron?

_O que posso fazer pra você ser minha?  
__Ficar fortemente apaixonada, bem depressa  
__O que eu disse, o que você fez?  
__Como fui me apaixonar por você?_

Como se tivesse tomado um choque, Ron guardou automaticamente a fotografia, que segurava, em seu bolso. Nem percebera que Hermione havia se aproximado, tamanha sua concentração. Ou seria desespero, a palavra certa?

Caramba! O que ele havia feito? Ou melhor, o que não havia feito? Parecia que estava tudo tão certo, principalmente no ano anterior quando ele começou a se atracar com Lavender em tudo quanto era canto. Será que sua cabeça teimosa não via que não daria certo? Que eles eram apenas amigos? Que o que eles poderiam fazer de mais excitante era lutar contra Comensais ou Trasgos Montanheses?

Eles eram amigos desde que se conheceram em Hogwarts! Quer dizer, desde que ele se permitiu engolir a garota certinha e cheia de regras que Hermione era. Ela era certinha demais para ele, ela era... Ela era sua amiga! Melhor amiga!

Ele se preocupou com ela no segundo ano, por causa dos ataques aos trouxas, por ser amigo dela. Temeu a entrada de Sirius Black em Hogwarts - na festa do Dia das Bruxas - quando todos ainda o julgavam um assassino, porque ele pensou que o homem era seguidor de Voldemort. No quarto ano quase morreu de tanto ciúme de Victor Krum, porque ele se importava o que um cara mais experiente poderia fazer com sua amiga. No quinto ano, quando ela ficou inconsciente no Departamento dos Mistérios e ele sequer pôde ajudar... No sexto ano quando os comensais entraram no castelo...

Era tudo sentimento de amigo! Nada mais... Só uma proteção instintiva!

_Ouço sua voz e começo a tremer  
__Volto a ser a criança que eu fui um dia  
__Não posso fingir que ainda podemos ser amigos  
__Não quero estar sozinho esta noite _

- Ron? - Hermione o chamou novamente, aproximando-se do amigo e lhe tocando o ombro levemente. Aquilo finalmente pareceu tirar Ron de seus devaneios.

- Hermione!

- Você está bem? - ela perguntou. Não entendia por que a voz do amigo estava rouca, como se tivesse ficado anos sem usá-la. - Você está pálido. O que discutiu com o Collins? Foi por causa do Harry novamente? O que ele disse?

Harry? Que diabos tem o Harry? Ele estava ali, quase desesperado ao perceber que estava apaixonado pela amiga de infância e ela só sabia perguntar de Harry? E, por que diabos, ela estava tão linda? As bochechas coradas, alguns fios de seu cabelo rebelde grudando em seu rosto levemente suado... A boca entreaberta por causa da respiração ofegante... Os lábios que ela umedecia toda hora com a ponta da língua... Esses gestos deveriam ser considerados crimes!

- Por que você está ofegante? - Isso foi a única coisa que o garoto conseguiu perguntar.

- O quê? - Hermione perguntou, estranhando. Era impressão sua, ou não estava entendendo nada do que estava acontecendo? Será que aquele era outro mundo? Primeiro Collins duvidando de sua inteligência, agora Ron lhe perguntando o porquê dela estar ofegante! - Ora essa, eu corri atrás de você, Ron! Você saiu feito um foguete de lá de dentro! O que o Collins falou do Harry?

- Harry? O que tem o Harry?

- Isso que eu quero saber! O que mais te deixaria fora de controle? O que Collins lhe disse pra você ficar tão irritado?

- Ele não disse nada demais - respondeu rabugento. Ele não iria repetir o que aquele Ravenclaw idiota havia dito! Não com aqueles pensamentos o atormentando tanto.

- Se não tivesse dito nada demais, você não estaria assim - Hermione insistiu. - Eu te conheço, Ronald Weasley! Vamos, desembucha.

- Eu não quero falar, tá legal?!

- Por quê?

- Ora porque... porque você é minha amiga, por isso não posso te dizer!

- Hã? Certo... ou eu estou tendo um pesadelo ou estou num mundo surreal!

- Ah, e você só poderia ter pesadelos comigo, não é? - perguntou sentindo-se irritado. Não sabia se com a moça à sua frente, o que Collins lhe dissera, ou por causa dos pensamentos que só ficavam piores à medida que Hermione se aproximava dele.

- O quê? Ron, não estou entendendo nada do que você está falando!

- Muito menos eu, Hermione. Muito menos eu. E o pior é que eu nem sei o que fazer pra tudo isso terminar.

- Que tal se me contasse o que está havendo? - ela deu um passo à frente, segurando o amigo pelo braço. - Eu posso te ajudar.

- Te contar? - assustou-se Ron. Automaticamente, sentiu seu rosto queimar e algo estranho acontecer em seu estômago, mas ele sabia que aquilo não era fome. Não era mesmo. - Bem, eu...

_O que posso fazer pra você ser minha?  
__Ficar fortemente apaixonada, bem depressa  
__O que eu disse, o que você fez?  
__Como fui me apaixonar por você?_

Como ele poderia contar a ela o que estava havendo? Ele não estava na frente de uma garota qualquer, por Merlin! Ele estava na frente de Hermione Granger, uma garota linda, esperta, que, com certeza, já deveria ter percebido o que nem ele sabia! Que ele a amava. Que estava apaixonado por sua melhor amiga.

Bom, ele poderia contar a ela da única maneira que ele conseguia naquele momento. Da maneira que seus pensamentos nada castos o ordenavam. Segurá-la em seus braços, apertá-la e beijá-la até sentir que tocava a alma daquela garota. Até que ela entendesse o quanto a amava e o quanto aquilo era importante pra ele. Até entender que, o que ele queria fazer, não era nada de amigo.

Mas por que era tão difícil?

- Você não vai querer saber, Hermione - ele disse finalmente. Não, ele não teria coragem de colocar a amizade maravilhosa dos dois em xeque.

- Eu fiz algo errado, Ron? - ela perguntou incerta, embora não se lembrasse de nada. Além disso, Ron parecia estranho, e algo lhe dizia que não era apenas a morte de Dumbledore ou a decisão imutável de Harry em caçar as Horcruxes de Voldemort sozinho, e apenas pedir ajuda caso não pudesse fazer algo por si só.

- Não, Hermione, pelo contrário - ele falou assustado. Ótimo, seu idiota, agora só falta você magoar a garota com sua mania de não falar nada! - Eu só...

- Só? - insistiu a garota.

_Quero dizer isso corretamente  
__E isso tem de ser hoje à noite  
__Apenas preciso que saiba  
__Não quero viver essa mentira  
__Não quero dizer adeus  
__Com você, quero passar o resto da minha vida _

Ron olhou ao redor, percebendo que todos os alunos que aproveitavam o fim da tarde ao redor do lago pareciam encará-los. Meneando a cabeça para tirar essa idéia de perseguição, o garoto enfiou as mãos nos bolsos das calças. Aquilo parecia mais difícil do que realmente era. Como ele poderia dizer para sua melhor amiga que... Ah, Merlin!

E ela ali, na expectativa. Os olhos brilhando em astúcia, a ponto de querer entender e achar uma explicação para o seu comportamento. Ron respirou fundo. Era agora ou nunca. Bem, nunca era uma opção tentadora.

- Sei que isso não é certo - ele finalmente disse. - Sei que é arriscado, sei que a gente poderia perder algo importante.

- O que, Ron? O que seria arriscado? Você quer ir atrás do Harry, é isso?

- Não! Por quê? Você quer ir?

- Não, eu... quero dizer... Eu gostaria sim de estar com ele, mas agora nem sabemos onde ele está. Como está. Eu me preocupo com ele, Ron. Ele é meu amigo. Nosso amigo.

- É por isso que você quer saber o que se passa comigo? - perguntou, sentindo-se murchar. - Por que é minha amiga?

- Sim... Por que pergunta, Ron?

- Nada. Acho melhor a gente entrar. Acho que vai chover.

Hermione franziu o cenho, aturdida. Mas que droga havia acontecido ali? Ron não saíra aturdido do castelo? Não discutira com Collins? Quem fora o pivô daquela discussão, se não foi o Harry? E o que ele iria lhe dizer que poderia estragar algo importante?

Ela nem percebeu que Ron começara a voltar pro castelo, pois repassava palavra por palavra daquela estranha conversa. E, por mais que repassasse, apenas uma frase, juntamente com a expressão dele, martelava em sua cabeça.

"Por que é minha amiga?" E ele havia perguntado isso tão... desalentado.

Hermione sequer permitiu que um sorriso esperançoso tomasse forma em seus lábios, pois precisava da certeza.

- Ron! - ela chamou, virando-se rapidamente.

Talvez foi o tom da voz dela, a urgência com que o chamou. Ou foi uma voz chata e insistente em sua cabeça, que o chamava de covarde e o mandava fazer o que devia ter feito há muito tempo?

Bem, independentemente de qual voz foi, ele só soube que tinha que acabar com aqueles poucos metros que o distanciava de Hermione.

- O quê?

- Diz!

- O quê?! - perguntou, aturdido.

- O que você está com receio de me dizer. Por favor, diz!

- Você quer saber?

- Eu... Sim, eu quero.

Merlin, ela tinha que estar certa na sua constatação!

_O que posso fazer pra você ser minha?  
__Ficar fortemente apaixonada, bem depressa  
__O que eu disse, o que você fez?  
__Como fui me apaixonar por você?_

- Bom, eu... Eu sei que isso pode não dar certo, Mione, mas... Acho que vou explodir se não te dizer - Ron finalmente disse. - Sei que você me julga como um insensível... ou que tem a sensibilidade de uma colher de chá apenas, e...

- Eu não te julgo assim! - a garota apressou-se em corrigi-lo.

- Não?

- Bom, é que... - Hermione sentiu seu rosto esquentar. - Ah, Ron... Digamos que você nunca teve muito tato pra algumas coisas...

- É... eu sei... - o garoto falou, soltando um riso pelo nariz.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Ron parecia ter perdido a coragem de dizer o que realmente queria. Ele então olhou para Hermione, vendo-a agir de um modo tão seu. As mãos torcendo uma na outra, os olhos passando pelo lugar, um receio que ela raramente mostrava, mas que ele sabia muito bem o que significava naquela hora.

Delicadamente, Ron ergueu o rosto da garota para que encarasse o seu. Não se importou que o sangue subiu por todo o seu rosto, talvez corando-o do pescoço até a ponta dos cabelos. Só queria sentir mais intensamente aquele solavanco no estômago. Sentir fortemente até se juntar, de maneira harmoniosa, ao pulsar acelerado de seu coração.

Os dois se encararam, olho no olho, com uma intensidade gritante. Eles não sabiam, mas ambos pensaram a mesma coisa: e agora? O que faço? Será que posso?

- Eu ainda preciso dizer? - Ron perguntou. - Preciso te contar o que eu achei que não seria prudente?

A voz de Hermione mal saiu, para completar o meneio negativo de sua cabeça. Não. Ele realmente não precisaria dizer nada, pois seus olhos já mostravam tudo.

Ron então fez a única coisa que lhe parecia realmente prudente àquela hora. Abraçou Hermione de uma maneira que nunca pensou que abraçaria, aproximou seus corpos de uma maneira que nunca pensou que conseguiria... E sentiu a respiração ofegante dela de encontro a sua boca. De uma maneira que ele sempre imaginou, mas nunca percebeu.

À garota restou apenas segurá-lo pela gola da camisa, fechando os olhos e sentindo-se inebriar com aquela proximidade. Parecia tudo surreal... Bom demais para ser verdade.

Mas era tudo verdade. Os braços de Ron a apertando de encontro a ele, a boca dele buscando a sua, timidamente, uma das mãos dele subindo pela sua nuca, fazendo suas bocas se apertarem. Era real!

_Quero dizer isso corretamente  
__E isso tem de ser hoje à noite  
__Apenas preciso que saiba  
__Não quero viver essa mentira  
__Não quero dizer adeus  
__Com você, quero passar o resto da minha vida _

Era intenso. O ar faltava, as mãos buscavam, os corpos pediam. Os corações e as almas imploravam. Não acabe, não termine. Continue.

E nada desobedecia. As línguas se encontravam macias, exploravam cada canto da boca do outro. As borboletas que antes estavam dormentes em seus estômagos, voavam e dançavam freneticamente, como se acompanhasse o badalar ritmado dos sinos, o cantar das almas. Era incrível como um beijo poderia traduzir e saciar tantos desejos, mas, ao mesmo tempo, fazer corpo e alma clamar por mais.

_O que posso fazer pra você ser minha?  
__Ficar fortemente apaixonada, bem depressa  
__O que eu disse, o que você fez?  
__Como fui me apaixonar por você?_

Somente quando estavam sem fôlego, que o ar finalmente se fez necessário, que cessaram o beijo.

- Uau! - Ron não se conteve.

- Foi bem melhor que nos meus sonhos.

- Sonhos?

- Sonhos... - riu Hermione da feição desacreditada, mas estonteante, do rapaz. - Isso é um sonho, Ron?

- Se for, não quero acordar. Só se você estiver ao meu lado.

- Vou estar sempre.

- Sempre?

- Eu... bem... não sei o dia de amanhã, mas...

- Sempre? - ele repetiu.

E Hermione sabia o que responder. Sempre soube.

- Sempre - ela respondeu.

Ele a tomou novamente, num outro beijo longo, calmo... Até parecer sentir e tocar a alma de Hermione. E ela agiu da mesma maneira.

- Eu não sabia - ele sussurrou contra a boca dela. - Mas acho que te amo.

- Eu também amo você. Sempre soube.

Afinal, ouvir a voz de alguém e tremer, sonhar com ela e não gostar quando outro sequer a toca ou fala em seu nome, só pode significar uma coisa.

_Lembra quando nunca precisávamos um do outro_

_Os melhores amigos como irmã e irmão_

_Compreendíamos que nunca estaríamos sozinhos _

_Aqueles dias se foram, agora eu a quero tanto _

_A noite é longa e eu preciso do seu toque _

_Não sei o que dizer _

_Nunca imaginei sentir desse jeito _

_Não quero estar sozinho nesta noite _

_O que posso fazer pra você ser minha? _

_Ficar fortemente apaixonada, bem depressa _

_O que eu disse, o que você fez? _

_Como fui me apaixonar por você?_

_Ouço sua voz e começo a tremer _

_Volto a ser a criança que eu fui um dia _

_Não posso fingir que ainda podemos ser amigos _

_Não quero estar sozinho esta noite _

_O que posso fazer pra você ser minha? _

_Ficar fortemente apaixonada, bem depressa _

_O que eu disse, o que você fez? _

_Como fui me apaixonar por você?_

_Quero dizer isso corretamente_

_E isso tem de ser hoje à noite _

_Apenas preciso que saiba _

_Não quero viver essa mentira _

_Não quero dizer adeus _

_Com você, quero passar o resto da minha vida _

_O que posso fazer pra você ser minha? _

_Ficar fortemente apaixonada, bem depressa _

_O que eu disse, o que você fez? _

_Como fui me apaixonar por você?_

_

* * *

_

A música é _**How Did I Fall in Love With You**_, e se alguém quiser ouvir, está no meu **Multiply.**

E como não aparecem links aqui, é só acessarem meu perfil e entrarem no meu **Multiply** por lá!! (ou seja, é só clicar no meu nomezinho lá em cima desta página!rss)

**NB:** Oi amores!!!! Gente olha que emoção, eu aqui betando essa song linda sobre o casal Rony e Mione. A Livinha está de parabéns. Conseguiu transmitir toda a emoção do momento com o auxílio dessa música que eu não conhecia, mas quando ela me falou e eu ouvi, tive que concordar que era perfeita. Aposto que vocês também vão concordar comigo.

Liv, obrigada por me deixar ler em primeira mão essa maravilhosa fic, e também por me deixar dar meus pitacos. Bjks e te amo.

_**NA: **_Hum... Certo, sei que eu deveria estar fazendo outra coisa, como trabalhar ou então estar estudando pra faculdade, mas... Isso foi bem mais forte do que eu. Eu sempre amei o casal Ron x Mione e, quando ouvi essa música, logo a interpretei como sendo perfeita pra esse casal. A idéia de fazer uma songfic logo me apareceu, mas nunca tive inspiração pra isso! Porém... não é que foi um dia todo a escrevendo, embora que só tenha ficado boazinha no dia seguinte?

Espero que tenham gostado! Fiz o possível para honrar esse maravilhoso casal que amo tanto!

Beijos

Livinha


End file.
